


Effetto Farfallamy

by Stregatta



Category: Muse (Band), Placebo (UK Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stregatta/pseuds/Stregatta
Summary: Primo appuntamento con imprevisto.





	Effetto Farfallamy

**Author's Note:**

> Voialtri non avete la più pallida idea di quanto mi senta fuori posto in questo momento... Sono anni che non pubblico su un archivio on line. ANNI. Come ci si comporta? Serve ancora il disclaimer (forse la domanda giusta sarebbe "è mai servito davvero a qualcosa")? Che devo scrivere, in questo spazio? Come lo devo scrivere? Vanno ancora di moda le faccine così -> ^____^ e scrivere le azioni tra gli asterischi? SONO VECCHIA E CONFUSA, OK?
> 
> Vado, prima di fare danni.

\- Allora? Ti va?

Brian non sa esattamente cosa rispondere – o meglio, sì, certo che lo sa, la risposta è un “sì” il cui entusiasmo è da nascondere accuratamente sotto una patina di raffinato _ennui_ e moderato interesse, miscelati in parti uguali. Dopo tutto, è pur sempre il loro primo appuntamento e, nonostante abbia una gran voglia di saltare addosso a quella specie di ragnetto albino per motivi ignoti finanche a se stesso, è fondamentale stabilire fin dall'inizio chi comanda.

Probabilmente lui non ha la più pallida idea di tutto questo... Oppure sì. Ci sono stati attimi, nel corso della serata, in cui Brian ha captato qualcosa – non proprio un segnale, o quanto meno non un segnale intellegibile - di un'intelligenza più sottile all'opera dietro i suoi occhietti azzurri. Forse erano le luci del locale, a riflettersi nel suo sguardo e a manipolarne i lineamenti e a farlo sembrare... Pericoloso, addirittura.

In generale, tuttavia, Matthew sembra piuttosto candido e la cosa gli sta bene – gli sta più che bene. Ogni tanto, gli va di passare una serata così: cena, passeggiata, sesso. Tutto liscio come l'olio, nessun imprevisto bizzarro, nessuna festa alla quale imbucarsi di straforo, nessuna sbornia al limite del coma etilico e così via.

Quindi, Brian segue alla lettera il suo piccolo programma personale e propina a Matthew il suo esercizio di stile da bravo studente di recitazione.

\- Ma sì, perché no.

 

\- Guarda che non mordono.

Brian si rannicchia ancora di più contro il muro, stringendosi le ginocchia al petto, e stride: - Questo lo dici tu.

Intorno a lui, uno stormo di farfalle multicolori svolazzano libere ed incontrastate in giro per il monolocale di Matthew, e altre ancora sono appollaiate... Ovunque. Sul lampadario, sul frigo, sul divano. _Ovunque_. Farfalle a perdita d'occhio. Farfalle come se non ci fosse un domani. _Farfalle_. _Vive_.

Dal suo angolo all'incrocio fra due pareti, laddove si è rifugiato un paio di secondi dopo essere entrato nell'appartamento, Brian gracchia: - Io... Io... Insomma, tu mi hai chiesto se volessi salire a vedere la tua collezione di farfalle ma... Ma...

Matthew lo guarda dal centro della stanza – ossia nell'occhio del ciclone farfalloso – sollevando un sopracciglio.

\- Ma...?

\- Questi sono... _Insetti_. Che _volano_.

Matthew ridacchia, muovendo le mani in aria per cacciare delicatamente alcune farfalle dal divano, e si siede.

\- Senti, ovviamente conosco quella cosa della collezione di farfalle che è solo un modo di dire e via discorrendo... Stammi a sentire, è una storia buffa. Qualche settimana fa sono stato al Museo di Storia Naturale, e ho comprato delle crisalidi... Mi piaceva l'idea di avere un caleidoscopio – ma che figata di nome è “caleidoscopio”? Certo, mai quanto un parlamento di gufi o – ok, scusa, sto divagando. Insomma, mi piaceva l'idea di avere un mucchio di farfalle in casa, è un mio sogno da quando ero bambino... Quindi, adesso ho effettivamente una collezione di farfalle. Quindi, ho pensato che sarebbe stato divertente. “Vuoi salire a vedere la mia collezione di farfalle?” - tu mi dici di sì, e ti ritrovi con tutto questo. Oddio, forse ne ho prese troppe ma ammetterai che è uno spettacolo a cui non si assiste tutti i giorni. E poi mica sono calabroni. Sono pulite, colorate, silenziose e non pungono. Sono carine. Non trovi?

Brian vorrebbe trovare anche solo una benché minima traccia di senso in quello che Matthew gli sta dicendo, una logica che non sia valida solo nella testa di chi ha di fronte – e fallisce miseramente nell'intento.

\- Si può sapere di cosa cazzo vai cianciando??

\- Shh. Stai a guardare.

Matthew si alza in piedi e inizia a girare attorno alla stanza, sporgendo le braccia in avanti.

Mentre si muove, le farfalle gli si avvicinano... Per posarsi su di lui. Sulle mani, le braccia, le spalle, la testa e persino sulla faccia – Brian si lascia andare ad un gorgoglio strozzato e si tappa gli occhi con le mani.

\- Brian... Guardami.

\- Col cazzo, io adesso mi alzo e me ne vado e-

\- Brian.

La voce di Matthew è molto seria – pure troppo, date le circostanze.

Questa faccenda sta diventando troppo ridicola.

Ok, pensa Brian, adesso gli do un'occhiata e poi... Gambe in spalla.

Lo sapeva che doveva dar retta al suo intuito - lo sapeva che Matthew, come tutti quelli che sembrano troppo carini e coccolosi all'inizio di una frequentazione, doveva nascondere un lato oscuro. Che poi, se si tratta solo di questo, in realtà è stato anche fortunato.

Ok. Adesso apre gli occhi. Li apre, certo. Li sta aprendo.

 

Matthew è in piedi, davanti a lui, le braccia larghe e l'aria solenne.

Le farfalle sono immobili, su di lui – quasi come infiorescenze che sbuchino direttamente dai suoi vestiti, dalle sue dita, dal suo viso.

Una gli si è posata su di una tempia, un'altra su una guancia – c'è un'armonia nella loro disposizione che è difficile credere sia casuale, per quanto... Be', di certo Matthew non può controllare le azioni delle farfalle.

… non può, giusto?

Brian resta a fissarlo, notando come la luce del lampadario, cadendo a perpendicolo sul suo capo, gli schiarisca i capelli e disegni linee d'ombra sotto i suoi zigomi che ne accentuano ulteriormente la sporgenza... E la sensazione di poche ore prima si fa sentire di nuovo.

\- Vedi? Sono innocue.

Mica come lui, si dice Brian.

\- Avvicinati.

\- Che intenzioni hai?

\- Dai, che palle... Vieni qui, su.

Brian si alza, avanzando timoroso verso Matthew.

Quando vede quest'ultimo muovere una mano verso di lui, Brian non può fare a meno di ritrarsi – e l'altro ridacchia.

\- Senti, è una fobia, ok? Non prendermi per il culo.

\- Come siamo suscettibili.

\- _Senti_...!

Quando Matthew gli accarezza il viso, smette di parlare – non solo perché le farfalle sul braccio dell'altro adesso sono davvero troppo vicine.

\- Puoi tornare un'altra volta, se vuoi... Purtroppo hanno vita breve, toglieranno il disturbo in fretta.

Suo malgrado, Brian sorride.

Penso proprio che tornerà, in effetti.

 


End file.
